


Geology is the Schist

by StarshipHufflebadger



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Geology, Reader Insert, Science, Silly, lab silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipHufflebadger/pseuds/StarshipHufflebadger
Summary: Cute little drabble about Leonard and Reader’s adventures in Xenogeology class. (Gender neutral)





	Geology is the Schist

You and Leonard are lab partners in your Xenogeology class. You love the subject but he is indifferent and generally pretty bored with the dry (in his opinion) material.

“Rocks,” he often mutters. “Who the hell cares about rocks?”

Today, the two of you are sifting through sample of unidentified minerals from an earth-like planet in a nearby star system. Most of the rocks are the same as earth ones, and you’re encouraging Leonard to pick out ones he knows without your help, so he can get more practice.

“This one is calcite,” he says grumpily after a few minutes of sifting through and not finding anything he immediately recognizes. He holds up a clear, rectangular mineral for you to inspect,waiting for your verdict.

You take and examine the piece, and discover you can easily scratch it with your thumbnail.

“Nope, too soft,” you reply, handing it back and pointing at the nail mark. “What minerals do we usually see that are so easy to scratch?”

He thinks for a moment, turning it over in his hands.

“Evaporites… Halite, selenite, gypsum,” he recites as he remembers. You nod in agreement, gesturing for him to go on.

“Yup, so how can we tell between those three?” You ask him encouragingly.

He stares down at it, clearly trying to remember. You smile, about to suggest something, when he grins at you and raises the mineral towards his face. You realize what he’s about to do and open your mouth to stop him.

“Oh, Leonard, don’t–”

But he’s already brought it to his lips and given it a quick lick. You watch him,torn between exasperation and amusement, as he considers the taste of the mineral he’s just licked.

“It’s halite,” he declares, wiping the mineral and tossing it back into the bin. “Very salty.” He grins at you as your palm travels to and connects with your face, shaking your head at him.

“You know there’s actual diagnostic properties to use for identification, right?” You ask, trying not to laugh.

“Yup, and “salty taste” is one of them for halite, look,“ he says, pointing at the line in your lab manual. You sigh pointedly and he grins at you again.

"Never a dull moment with you, is there?” You chuckle, shoving him playfully.

“Nope!” He smiles and the rest of the lab passes quickly, with the two of you joking about licking other minerals to see what they are, much to the disapproval of your lab prof, who doesn’t appreciate the encouragement of licking the lab materials.


End file.
